That's why you are my favorite
by Marilyssa
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'une jeune sorcière de 6e année veut venger sa sœur de l'ignoble Sirius Black ? SB/OC
1. Soif de vengeance

_**That's why you are my favorite**_

Bienvenue dans ma première fic Sirius/OC 3333

J'ai zéro inspiration pour l'introduction donc tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail et le genre de créatrice que je suis. Aussi, si vous avez des impressions, commentaires, bad call ou autres REVIEWS ! Je les lirez tous et je répondrez toujours JURÉ 3! Et je vais aussi essayer de ne pas avorter cette histoire avant la fin parce que ce serait vraiment un bon défi pour moi que pour une fois, je trouves une FU***** fin à une FU***** fic. ¬¬

Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

P.S : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Olivia et Karine et peut-être d'autres personnages qui naîtront au cours de cet odyssée.

P.S 2 : Odyssée = perdant comme mot MAIS fallait que jle case quelque part. En passant c'est un chapitre plutôt court mais au pire je préfères faire plusieurs chapitres plus cours que d'essayer d'en faire toujours des longs et finalement perdre toute ma passion pour cette fic ;3; Bref, bonne lecture. :)

_Chapitre 1 – Soif de vengeance_

« Écoutes Karine, j'aurais voulu que ça marche toi et moi mais tu n'es pas celle qu'il me faut. Ne sois pas triste ! Je tenais vraiment à toi mais… ce n'est pas toi. Tu comprends ? Allez, à la prochaine. » Et il se retourne sans un mot de plus, sans vraiment penser ce qu'il vient de dire.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve l'épaule jouant le rôle d'un vulgaire mouchoir pour ma sœur aînée, Karine, qui est à présent toute fraîchement plaquée par l'ignoble Sirius Black. Après une idylle comptant dans les plus longues et les plus sérieuses de Black (1 mois et 3 semaines, un véritable record), il semble que ce ne soit pas la bonne. Pas plus que toutes les autres. Étrangement, elles deviennent toutes banales et sans intérêts une fois qu'elles ont accepté d'aller faire un tour entre les draps de monsieur.

« - Je ne comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Rien du tout ! Arrête de t'en vouloir bon sens ! C'est un profiteur et il n'a aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres. Crois-tu vraiment qu'en ce moment il pense à toi en se morfondant, lui ? Tu devrais faire pareil : passer à autre chose. Je sais que tu l'aimais et qu'il était tellement craquant et autres conneries du genre mais la vie continue ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie à cause d'un imbécile comme Black !

Karine rit doucement ce qui me fit du bien. J'en avais marre de la voir sangloter comme une Madeleine.

- Tu sais Olivia, je voudrais tellement qu'il sache comme ça fait mal !

- Il aurait fallu que tu le plaques avant ! Il aurait été super humilié…

Soudain, le regard de ma sœur devint étrangement malicieux, voir machiavélique.

- J'ai comme une sorte… d'idée.

- Karine, pas de plans stupides !

- Il faudrait qu'une fille arrive à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle et qu'ils sortent ensemble genre une semaine jusqu'au moment où cette fille…

- Le plaquerais publiquement sans un mot de plus !

- Exactement ! Et je sais qui pourrait faire ça pour moi.

Elle me fixait dangereusement.

- Moi ?! J'crois que les fils se croisent dans ta tête ma vieille ! Je suis aussi remarquable que la tapisserie de la salle commune d'ailleurs, on se font bien toutes les deux. En plus, je crois pas qu'il sortirais avec une fille plus jeune que lui.

- Olivia, arrête ! T'es super belle tu fais juste aucun effort pour te mettre en valeur. Il faut juste qu'il te remarque et ensuite tu joues le jeux jusqu'à ce qu'on ai atteint notre objectif.

- C'est vrai que ce gars est un vrai con mais…

Karine me fit des yeux de bambi sur le point de se faire frapper par une voiture. (Cette voiture étant la mienne en ce moment, si vous avez saisi la métaphore.)

- Bon ok. Parce que t'es ma sœur et que Black le mérite.

- Oh merci Oliviaaa !!!

Et c'est ainsi que j'évitai le pauvre bambi en péril. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'en l'évitant, j'allais perdre le contrôle de ma voiture et me retrouver dans un profond, très profond fossé.

**Eh oui vous êtes tombé sur une fille qui fait des métaphore avec des bambis et des voitures. **Eh oui je vous avait prévenu c'est court à mort mais bon ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre immédiatement donc c'est comme si j'en avais fait un gros. Bref... review ? 3


	2. Dire qu'il ne suffisait que de ça !

_Chapitre 2 – Dire qu'il ne suffisait que de ça !_

La transformation devait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible. Plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt je serais débarrassée de cette tâche stupide. Depuis que j'avais accepté, je ne faisais que regretter et anticiper le moment où il faudrait que je commence à lui parler. Selon ma sœur, c'était simple. Il fallait juste que je lui résiste sans arrêt ce qui pour lui deviendrait un défi. Ensuite, il ferait des pieds et des mains juste pour coucher avec moi et à la dernière minute je le plaque. Ça semble simple… fait par quelqu'un d'autre merde !!! Moi faire ça ?! Je suis tellement… inexistante. Enfin pas totalement mais presque. J'ai des amies quand même ne croyez pas que je suis la parfaite anti-sociable seulement je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de me faire connaître ou remarquer. Notre vengeance serait ma première expérience dans ce domaine.

C'est d'ailleurs en ce magnifique samedi matin que ma mise en beauté devait avoir lieu et c'est avec grand désespoir que je suis allée rejoindre Karine dans les dortoirs.

****

Ma sœur sortit de ses tiroirs et du dessous de son lit une véritable pharmacie avec pratiquement tous les produits de cosmétiques sur Terre. Premièrement, elle me nettoya la peau en profondeur avant de m'arracher les supposés points noirs sur mon nez que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Ensuite, oh douleur !, elle m'épila les sourcils et me fit les jambes à la cire. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le dortoir parce mes cris d'horreur auraient pas mal attirer l'attention, disons.

- Arrête de te plaindre, bon sens ! J'te jure, après tu pourras jamais te passer de la cire !

- Fais moi rire.

- Tu sais, côté beauté physique, t'as la base. Un beau teint basané que notre mère espagnol nous a généreusement transmis, de beaux yeux bleus foncés et de longs cheveux noirs bouclés ( autre gracieuseté de maman). Tu as une belle peau pratiquement sans défauts, tu es mince, grande et en plus, ce qui est trop mignon selon les garçons, tu as hérité des taches de rousseurs de papa dans le visage et sur les épaules.

- J'en ai pas tant que ça, des taches de rousseurs…

- Justement Olivia ! C'est subtile et discret. En plus, tu mange comme un porc et tu restes mince. Le truc pour lequel je passe ma vie à t'envier : tu as une énorme paire de seins ! Regarde toi ! Tu porte du large parce que tu crois que c'est ce qui te vas le mieux ! Eh bien moi je suis aller faire tout un shopping pour toi et je vais te prouver que tu porte bien plus petit que tu crois.

- C'est pas du tout un cadeau cette poitrine ! Si je porte des gilets grand c'est bien parce qu'elle me gêne !

- Je t'ai acheté quelques soutient gorges pour les mettre en valeur. Avec ta taille fine et ta poitrine de femme enceinte il ne pourra jamais résister !

- Arrête Karine ! Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec ça.

- Respires par le nez et attends un peu que je t'apprenne à apprécier ta féminité.

Je me rendit alors en soupirant et en me disant que la solidarité familiale, y'a rien de plus important. (Sans trop en être convaincue, évidemment.)

Karine virevoltait autour de moi avec une excitation mal contenue. Elle fit une frange dans mes cheveux ce qui, je l'avoue, change absolument tout ! Ça leur donnait même un certain volume. Elle raffina mes boucles avec un fer, me maquilla avec un véritable attirail : Caches cernes, eye-liner, mascara, ombre à paupière grise pour faire des « smokey eyes » comme ma sœur aime bien dire, un peu de gloss, un peu de fond de teint sur les petites imperfections, une touche de blush… j'avais l'impression de porter un masque. Elle me forçât à appliquer une crème hydratante sur mon corps en entier et ensuite elle me donna, par l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes, mes nouveaux vêtements.

En fait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et m'acheter des vêtements de style moldu dans une boutique, elle m'avait juste acheter un pull rouge foncé à col rond ( « les pull à cols ronds ça accentue la poitrine ! » me hurla ma sœur de l'autre côté de la porte) avec l'insigne de gryffondor en haut à gauche. Effectivement, l'école, à part de l'uniforme, à d'autres vêtements d'options qu'on peut s'acheter à la rentrée ou durant l'année et qu'on peut porter dans certains cours, tout dépendant du prof. Elle avait ajouté l'incontournable jupe grise (qui m'apparaissait étrangement plus courte) avec les incontournables bas noirs au mollet avec les chaussures noires. Ce qui me fit hésiter un moment fut surtout les sous-vêtements que je trouvais un peu osés ainsi que rembourré mais bon j'étais pas pour la laisser tomber juste pour un foutu soutien !

Une fois prête, je me regardais avec étonnement dans le miroir presque avec satisfaction. Ma sœur avait bien raison… ça fait du bien de se sentir féminine ! Dire qu'il ne suffisait que de ça ! Des fringues qui mettent en valeur, quelques retouches ici et là… Enfin, je sortis de la salle de bain, un peu gênée mais confiante tout de même. Ma sœur s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- Merde Olivia j'aurais jamais du faire ça ! T'es plus belle que moi maintenant… avec tes gros-

- Ça va Karine exagère pas ! Et puis c'est temporaire tout ça. Le temps d'humilier Black et ensuite, terminé.

- Mais non voyons si tu veux continuer à être comme ça après t'as le droit ! Après tout, je suis contente de te voir aussi belle… même si je t'envie à mort bien sûr.

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça pour toi Karine tu sais ?

- Arrête ! Je sais que tu raterais jamais une occasion d'être avec Sirius Black !

- Pfff arrête moi ça ! Il t'a brisé le cœur et je le déteste. Je rêve déjà à sa petite gueule de prétentieux se transformer pour devenir la gueule d'un gars mort de honte.

- Ce que je peux t'aimer Olivia ! Je sais que tu me laisseras jamais tomber.

- Jamais !

**En êtes vous si sure ? J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment… les pouvoirs obscurs de Sirius Black avec les filles pourrait-il tout foutre en l'air ? Reviews ?? :D**


	3. Un bon coup d'envoi

Eh voici le 3e chapitre !

Un gros merci à Lady Choclat pour sa review et de m'avoir mis dans ses alertes et à 8maraudeurs pour la même chose. Délectez vous de ce chapitre juste pour vous ! :)

_Chapitre 3 – Un bon coup d'envoi_

- Bien, Olivia. Il est présentement trois heures et quart, c'est une magnifique journée d'automne et notre cible se tient à quelques mètres avec ses copains. Tu l'as bien localisé ?

- Je l'ai dans ma mire.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, attire son attention. Et n'oublie surtout pas ! On ne se connaît pas, tu n'es surtout pas ma sœur et ton nom de famille est ce que tu décideras dans le feu de l'action.

Je me retournai alors vers ma Karine qui tenta de m'encourager les deux pouces en l'air.

- Allez vas-y ! T'es magnifique !

- Là n'est pas le problème… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ? M'évanouir peut-être ?

Mais non, plus simple que ça ! Défile à côté de lui avec ta plus belle démarche tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui accorder le moindre regard et boum! Le tour est joué.

-…quoi ? C'est tout ? Honnêtement, je vois pas comment ça pourrait attirer son attention. Combien de filles font ça devant lui à chaque jour ?

- Combien sont aussi à tomber que toi ? Je ne dis pas qu'il va tout de suite te sauter dessus mais, il va te remarquer pour le première fois.

Je regardai au ciel, désespérée.

- Fais-moi confiance, Olivia.

- Bon… j'y vais.

TUEZ MOI. Puisque la vie est un combat très injuste et que si je ne le fais pas, ma sœur de renie, allons-y. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers lui d'un pas plus ou moins assuré mais avec tout de même la tête bien haute. (tout en me disant que si je le frôlait il me remarquerait peut-être un peu plus…). Je suis tout près… j'y suis presque…et tout d'un coup, ce qu'il fallait qui arrive arriva et monsieur Black en personne choisi ce moment pour se retourner et me foncer dedans. Lui n'ayant pas broncher d'un centimètre et mois un mètre plus loin sur le derrière, vous imaginez bien la scène ? Parfait.

- Hey ! Ça va pas ?!

- Euh, toutes mes excuses…

- Arrête de bousculer toutes les filles que tu croises, Patmol !

- Ta gueule, James !

J'imaginais déjà la tête de ma sœur qui voyait son plan génial s'effondrer devant ma chute catastrophique. Black me tendit une main que j'acceptai quand même, ravalant mon orgueil et sachant que ma fierté venait de claquer la porte.

- On se connaît ?

- Euh, pas vraiment…

Reviens sur Terre Olivia et n'oublie pas le plan !

- Je veux dire que euh moi je ne te connais pas en tout cas.

Dis-je d'un ton ultra détaché qui me rendit très fière.

- Vraiment ? Sirius Black, je suis vraiment enchanté !

- Olivia… euh.. Peter… Petershmidt, enchanté… quand même.

Froncement de sourcil de sa part. Bon je suis quand même pas obligé de l'envoyer paître !

- En tout cas, j'ai autre chose à faire. Bonne journée.

Et je m'éloigne donc le plus dignement possible tout en réalisant à quel point il est véritablement craquant !!! Mon Dieu, cette odeur, ce corps, ce sourire, cette crinière souple et… on se calme. Tu dois l'humilier et le détester.

- Psst ! Olivia !

- Karine ?

Eh oui, ma sœur cachée derrière un arbre.

- Ça se passe bien ma belle malgré ta chute ridicule il ne peut plus décrocher ses yeux de toi ! Regarde comme il te fixe…

- …et se demande pourquoi je discute avec un arbre. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne, je crois qu'il ne doit pas penser que je suis cinglée.

- Ok parfait ! Éloigne toi et sois sexy surtout !

Je m'éloignai et je rejoignis une de mes meilleures copines, Sabrina, qui faillit faire un ACV en me voyant arriver.

- Olivia ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, qu'est-ce que…

- C'est une longue histoire de vengeance et de fraternité.

- En tout cas, t'es vraiment craquante comme ça… tu peux me montrer ?

- Demande à Karine ! C'est elle l'artisane de tout ça !

Au même moment, Karine se dirigea vers le château tout en passant près de Black et sa bande.

- Hey, Karine !

- Quoi, Black ?

- Tu connais cette fille avec les cheveux noirs et le pull rouge là-bas ?

- Euh… pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste croisé quelques fois… En tout cas, si elle t'intéresse, te fais pas d'illusions ! T'es trop jeune pour elle et t'es pas son genre.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau vers l'école sans se retourner.

- Pas son genre ? Trop jeune ? C'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas, sûrement. N'est-ce pas James ?

- Ouais sûrement pas ! T'auras probablement pas besoin de faire trop de courbettes pour qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ! En plus si je ne me trompe pas elle est pas en septième année donc assurément plus jeune que toi. Mais tu devrais faire vite vu la quantité de gars qui se disent exactement la même chose en ce moment un peu partout dans parc.

- En tout cas, je dirais pas non à une petite soirée en tête à tête… et t'as vu la paire ?

- Si je l'ai vu ? Je crois qu'elle a failli me sauter dans la figure !

- Elle est à gryffondor… je vais essayer de la croiser dans la salle commune. Je pourrais lui proposer de venir passer du temps avec moi…

- Tant que tu lui propose pas ton lit dès la première soirée peut-être qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas en courant.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Lunard. Tu devrais plutôt m'encourager et m'aider à avoir un peu d'information sur elle.

Le grand châtain à lunettes soupira en regardant James et Sirius s'échanger un poignée de main complice.

- Je te donne deux semaines pour la séduire.

- Ça c'est parce que tu me sous-estime ! Tu verras, cette fille sera ma petite amie d'ici une semaine et encore là je suis généreux !

- Bonne chance mon frère !

- Toi tu pourrais essayer de mettre le grappin sur ta Evans une fois pour toute mon beau Cornedrue !

- Compte sur moi !

**Est-ce que vous comptez la dessus vous ? REVIEWS ?**


	4. La partie cachée d'un plan

**Merci encore pour les reviews des gens merveilleux qui lisent mas fic et se reconnaissent.**

**Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est pour toi, Earenya. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(J'ai modifier un peu ce chapitre pour éclaircir le truc avec Sirius dans le dortoir ! Je me suis rendu compte que ça avait rpesque l'air d'un viol LOL mais c'était pas voulu alors voilà pour les corrections.)  
**

_Chapitre 4 – La partie cachée d'un plan_

Après un bon souper dans la salle commune avec Sabrina, celle-ci décida qu'il était temps d'aller à la bibliothèque et de commencer son devoir d'environ trois parchemins entiers sur les voyages temporels qui était prévu pour… demain. Ah ! tous ces travaux qu'on avait un mois pour faire et qu'on fait toujours à la dernière minute ! Moi je décidai de monter à la salle commune et de commencer ma lecture du très soporifique manuel de la divination expliquée en vingt et une étapes faciles.

En montant les marches du troisième étage, je croisai alors un des types dans la bande de Black. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux couleur miel derrière ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'esquissa un sourire que je lui rendis. Un petit garçon grassouillet que je n'avais pas remarqué avant essayait de le suivre en soufflant un peu.

- Remus, attends-moi !

Tout en arrivant enfin à la tour, je me demandais si c'était vraiment lui le quatrième maraudeur… en tout cas, si c'était lui, il doit avoir quelque chose de très spécial à l'intérieur pour compenser son physique ! Serais-je devenue superficielle ? Sacrée Karine…

- Poire acidulée

- C'était le mot de passe du mois passé, Mademoiselle.

Je regardai la grosse dame, incrédule.

- Pardon ? Euh… mais c'est quoi le nouveau ?

- À vous de me le dire, ma jolie.

- Mais…oh merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire encore ?

- Commencez donc par surveiller votre langage ! Ensuite, pour répondre à votre question, un élève d'une autre maison avait réussi à entrer la semaine dernière dans cette salle commune après avoir extorquer le mot de passe.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? Je veux dire, vous ne l'avez sûrement jamais vu…

- Sachez, jeune fille, que des élèves j'en ai vu passer pas mal et que même vous j'ai l'impression de ne vous avoir jamais vu.

- Putain… mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Besoin d'aide par ici ?

Je me retournai alors vers un certain grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

- Black ?

- Lui-même, toujours là au bon moment ! Le mot de passe, je présume ?

- Oh, vous êtes si galant, jeune homme !

Même la grosse dame a le béguin pour lui, c'est pas vrai !

- Canne à sucre !

Le portrait s'ouvrit (enfin).

- Merci, Black.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, tu sais.

- Non, Black.

Le concerné me pris alors solidement par la main et me traîna rapidement de l'autre côté de la salle commune en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- Toi, suis-moi.

Je vis ma sœur dans la salle qui me fit un clin d'œil complice en signe d'encouragement. Sans avoir le temps de discuter, il me tira jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, me fit entrer dans les dortoirs et ferma la porte derrière nous. Aussitôt, il m'écrasa contre la porte et se mit à m'embrasser. Je tentai alors de le repousser.

- Hey ça va pas ?!?! On saute pas sur les gens comme ça !

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis rendu compte de rien ? Voyons ! Quand tu m'as foncé dedans c'était voulu tout ça !

- Non pas du tout je marchais et tu…

- Je sais que je te plait et…

Black jette un regard sur mes… yeux. (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)

- Tu me plait toi aussi. Le dortoir est vide, quelle chance !

- Non mais on se calme un petit instant ! Je veux rien de tout ça, lâche-moi !

- Fais moi rire !

Nouvel assaut, il se remet à m'embrasser.

- Lâche-moi ! D'accord j'ai voulu attirer ton attention mais je n'ai jamais voulu te foncer dedans !

- Arrête ! On en a rien à faire ! Embrasse-moi plutôt…puisque j'ai découvert ton petit jeu.

Et il passe à l'attaque de nouveau ! Pendant un instant, j'eu commencé à apprécier… jusqu'au moment ou une main un peu trop baladeuse vint attraper une partie de mon corps un peu trop… personnelle.

- Non arrête ! Ok j'avoue c'était une vengeance pour ma sœur ! Ne me viole pas je t'en pris…

- Te violer ? T'es malade ?! Je croyais que je te plaisais moi aussi... je suis vraiment... confus... Et quelle vengeance ?

- Bah… c'est pas de ça que tu parlais, mon petit jeu ?…

OH MON DIEU QUELLE CONNE JE FAIS.

- Attends, une vengeance pour ta sœur ? Explique-moi ça.

- Oubli ça, je délire.

- Toi, tu ne sors pas d'ici avant d'avoir éclairer ma lanterne je te pris.

- Oh merde…

Comme une enfant prise en faute (plus comme une pathétique pauvre conne qui aurait du refuser le plan stupide de sa sœur, je dirais), je pris une mine déconfite et mis mes deux mains devant ma figure.

- Oh non ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

- Allez explique-moi ça. Si tu me le dis dans les cinq prochaines secondes, peut-être que je serai gentil. T'es à serpentard, c'est ça ? Le truc du mot de passe et tout ? Je me trompe ?

- Oui, tu te trompes ! C'est pas ça... C'est vraiment stupide, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir accepter !

Contre toute attente, ma personnalité émotive, le regard menaçant de Black et mon manque d'expérience tragique avec les garçons me fit perdre tout mon contrôle et je me mis à sangloter comme une PAUVRE CONNE. Mais la partie en majuscule vous le saviez déjà, non ? Sirius pris alors une mine décontenancée et je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

- Écoutes, je te promets que je serai pas en colère… mais dis moi c'est quoi cette histoire.

Au point ou j'en suis...

- Eh bien… tu as sorti avec ma sœur pendant environ deux mois il n'y a pas très longtemps et ensuite tu l'as plaquée après avoir couché avec elle. Elle avait tellement de peine et c'est moi qui devais la consoler ! À un moment, elle a eu l'idée que si une fille sortait avec toi et te plaquait en premier tu saurais ce que ça fait alors… voilà. Je crois que t'es assez brillant pour deviner la suite.

Contre toute attente, le beau Sirius Black remplaça son expression intriguée par un étrange sourire (le sourire d'un DIEU si vous voulez mon avis).

- Attends… t'es la sœur de Karine Bosworth ?

- Olivia Bosworth, elle-même. C'est pathétique, je sais.

- Non c'est…

Froncement de sourcil de ma part…

- Excitant.

Qui se transforme en expression outrée.

- Honnêtement, Olivia, ça m'impressionne que t'es accepté un tel pari mais… moi je t'en propose un autre.

- Désolé je suis pas intéressée.

- Si tu sors d'ici sans avoir accepté mon offre, tu sais que je peux raconter n'importe quoi sur toi…et moi.

- Comment pourrais-tu faire une chose pareille ?!

- Hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu mérites bien une petite punition pour avoir voulu m'humilier. Alors voilà ce que je propose : tu vas sortir avec moi pendant un mois. On va se fréquenter et tout et tout. Une fois ce mois écoulé, tu devras me laisser publiquement tandis que moi je jure sur la tête de toutes les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde que je ne te laisserai pas.

- Menteur.

- Serment inviolable.

- T'oserais jamais.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Il prend ma main et sa baguette.

- Je te jure, Olivia Bosworth, que moi, Sirius Black, ne te laisserai jamais avant que toi tu ne l'ai fais.

J'arrive pas à le croire… pourquoi je m'embarque la dedans seigneur ?

- La seule personne qui puisse inverser ce sort, c'est toi. Maintenant, que le vrai jeu commence.

**JE VOUS AI EU. Hahahah on rigole, on rigole. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?**

**P.S : Ça a pas vraiment rapport mais il FAUT que je me vide le cœur. Je suis aller voir le 6e film d'Harry Potter tout à l'heure avec mon petit copain et pour ceux qui l'on vu, est-ce que vous aussi vous trouver que le moment ou Ginny croise Harry dans les escaliers du Terrier et qu'elle attache son lacet c'est un début parfait pour un… FILM PORNO ?! Non mais ! Bientôt, les films d'Harry Potter vont se retrouver dans la section pour adulte, croyez-moi.**

**P.S (2) : Reviews ? :D  
**


	5. Les mensonges pieux

**BOO !! Oui je sais ce chapitre a été plus long à venir que les autres mais j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à le faire... en fait, j'en suis à moitié satisfaite... En tout cas ! Les reviews sont là pour que vous me disiez votre avis et je compte sur vous ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 5 – Les mensonges pieux_

C'est avec un sentiment de honte à donner le goût de se jeter en bas d'une estrade de Quidditch que je retourne dans le dortoir des filles avec mon aventure plus qu'étrange avec monsieur populaire, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Tout de suite en entrant, ma sœur se jette sur moi.

- Alors ? Tu lui en fait baver han ? Dis moi que tu l'as repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il remette en question sa belle gueule ?

- Eh bien…

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Pour l'avoir repousser, je l'ai carrément envoyer à l'autre bout du pays, le pauvre. Finalement, ton plan risque de marcher bien fort.

- Ouais, t'es plus que géniale je t'adore, sœur !

Ça y est. L'art de se mettre solidement les pieds dans les plats selon Olivia Bosworth.

- C'est pour toi que je le fais !

- Alors tu vas le laisser après une semaine ou deux ?

- Ben… j'avais songé à un mois…

- Un mois ? C'est pas trop risqué ? Il pourrait avoir le temps de te jeter avant !

- Mais il faut bien qu'il s'attache un peu, voyons… euh… tu crois pas ?

- Si tu le dis… de toute façon, tu vas sentir le bon moment au fond de toi, je te fais confiance !

- Allez, moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Karine.

- Bonne nuit ma belle Olivia de mon cœur !

Je lui souris pathétiquement avant de me coucher dans mon lit et de fermer les rideaux prestement. Pourquoi je me suis laisser faire par Sirius Black bon sens ? Est-ce qu'il me plairait ?! Non, pas du tout. Après tout, il aurait pu raconter ce qu'il veut sur lui et moi, ça ne m'aurait absolument rien fait. Je crois que c'est plus le fait qu'il aurait révéler notre machination à moi et Karine qui nous auraient humilier toutes les deux et surtout elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle besoin de souffrir encore. C'est en me déculpabilisant du mieux que je pu que je m'endormis, épuisée de cette journée.

oOo

Je me reveillai ce matin là avec l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout. Après une bonne douche et m'être arranger un peu, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la grande salle, je repère une place bien tranquille à la table des gryffondor. Je me dirige donc par-là avec des tonnes de gargouillis dans le ventre.

- Olivia !

Seigneur, non !

- Olivia, viens t'asseoir ici !

- Non-merci, Black Je préfère m'asseoir là-bas…

Sirius se leva de table et s'approcha dangereusement de moi pendant que la table entière de gryffondor regardait vers nous.

- Voyons chérie, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un baiser qui fit siffler et applaudir. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre petite entente, n'est-ce pas Olivia ?

- Oh que non et tu vas en baver, chéri !

- Allons manger alors, mon amour.

- Parfait, mon bel ange !

Dis-je sur un ton condescendant. Non mais quel idiot ! Par contre, il faut lui accorder qu'il embrasse plutôt bien… Non Olivia, redescend sur Terre et déteste-le ! Mais il faut que tu fasses semblant de l'aimer, n'oublie pas. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

Tous ses copains semblaient bien se marrer sauf un : celui avec des cheveux châtains et les yeux couleur miel. Il semblait plutôt désapprouver en me lançant un étrange regard un peu désolé. Est-ce que je faisais tant pitié que ça ? Quand il réalisa mon air embêté, il me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Pendant le repas, je pris partie de faire la conversation à ses copains plutôt qu'à lui afin d'oublier sa présence du mieux que je pouvais. Malheureusement, il sentit le besoin d'affirmer son existence.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi, j'imagine que tu vas venir avec moi mon poussin ?

Mon poussin ? Ewww.

- Absolument, mon coco !

- Mon coco ? s'indigna Black.

Potter avala de travers en voulant étouffer son rire.

- Toi, tu prends ton trou, Cornedrue.

- Moi, mon cher Patmol, ou devrais-je dire Coco, j'y vais avec ma Lily adorée qui a ENFIN dit oui !

Lupin sortit de sa rêverie.

- Non je rêve ? Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi… wow… J'espère que ça marcheras entre vous… et moi je fais quoi ? Peter n'est jamais là ces temps-ci…

- On te trouvera quelqu'un Lunard ! En tout cas James, fonce avec Evans ! Et surtout si ça marche entre vous deux… arrange-toi pour qu'elle devienne officiellement une femme !

- Ça tu l'as dit !

- Et aussi tu pourrais en profiter pour essayer le truc avec le bras droit, tu sais, accoudée sur un comptoir et tu pousses avec tes pieds-

Trop pour moi.

- Sur ce, je me sauve ! Je dois mettre la touche finale sur un devoir d'histoire de la magie.

Je m'enfuis alors sans lui laisser le temps de me faire un baiser d'au revoir. Non mais ! Il a du culot cet imbécile ! Dire que maintenant je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ce week-end… C'est Sabrina qui va m'en vouloir de la laisser seule !

Mais après tout c'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle comprendra ! J'en suis certaine.

oOo

- QUOI ?! Tu oses me laisser seule pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?! Et pour BLACK en plus ?

Déjà que ça voix normale était hyper-duper haut perchée, quand elle est en furie c'est au stade d'une mandragore qu'on a changé de pot en plein sommeil.

- Écoutes, j'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- Tu AS le choix ! Il fallait pas que tu le repousses ?

- Ben… oui mais… disons que ça s'est passé autrement que prévu…

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien…

Penses vite!

- Euuh… enfin il faut bien que je le fréquente si on veut que ça marche !

Ouf ! Elle était pas trop difficile celle-là…

- Et moi j'y vais avec qui ?

- Je suis pas ta seule amie, Sabrina !

- Presque.

C'est un fait. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à Poudlard toutes les deux, nous sommes devenues amies très rapidement. Depuis ce temps, Sabrina avait formé une sorte de bulle autour de nous. Elle ne voulait pas connaître d'autres personnes du à sa gêne maladive et ne voulait pas me perdre si je me mettais à me tenir avec d'autres personnes. Il faut dire que ça ne m'a pas aidé à socialiser…

- Écoutes, Sabrina, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je crois sincèrement qu'il est temps pour toi de parler à d'autres personnes !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Je savais que tu allais finir par te trouver d'autres amies et m'abandonner !

- Mais t'es cinglée !!! Tu ES et RESTERAS la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir ! C'est juste que si j'ai un empêchement je trouve ça vraiment triste que tu sois seule alors que tu as une si belle personnalité !

Elle me regardait avec colère et résignation.

- Qui voudrais-tu que j'aille voir ? Je suis la fille la plus coincée sur cette Terre… Et tout le monde s'est probablement déjà trouver quelqu'un pour y aller…

Un certain châtain aux yeux dorés me vint soudain en tête.

- Non, pas tout le monde.

Sabrina fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait sûrement ! Je vais te redonner des nouvelles !

- Mais...

- Ah merde… histoire de la magie dans cinq minutes ! Je dois y aller ! On se reparle tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers mon cours lorsque qu'une poigne d'acier me retint le bras, faisant tomber tous mes livres. Furieuse, je savais bien à qui je pouvais m'attendre. Je retournai alors vers Black.

- Lâche-moi, pauvre con je vais être en retard !

- T'as finit de m'insulter publiquement ? Quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais me faire dire des bêtises c'était dans un tout autre contexte, Olivia ! Devant tout le monde ça devient gênant…

Explosions de rire du côté de la classe de gryffondor qui attendait que leur classe ouvre.

- T'es vraiment une merde, Black !

Je me penchai, furieuse pour ramasser mes affaires mais cette erreur de la nature donna un coup de pied sur mes livres pour qu'il glisse plus loin. Je me levai alors complètement hors de moi.

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et baissa le ton.

- Parce que tu as voulu m'humilier et te venger de moi.

- Mais je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le faire ! En plus, je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu le culot de me rendre jusqu'au bout d'un plan aussi con ! Je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquille…

Malgré moi, mon émotivité digne de celle d'une actrice dans un roman savon d'après midi décida de venir faire un petit tour à l'instant même. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et mon visage devint tout rouge de rage.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ce mois passe le plus vite possible !

Une grosse larme roula sur ma joue. Black resta immobile et déconcerté. Apparemment, les filles qui pleurent le troublaient pas mal plus que je pensais… C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il plaque ses petites amies bien fait, vite fait avant de s'enfuir prestement. Pour éviter que l'attroupement de gryffondor qui à présent parlait entre eux ne remarque ma montée d'émotions, je me précipitais vers mes livres tout en réalisant que j'étais en retard à mon cours. Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma classe lorsque Black me rattrapa et se posta devant moi. Bon sens que c'est compliqué se rendre à un cours d'histoire de la magie !

- Olivia, écoutes moi. C'était juste une blague c'était pas méchant !

- Tu m'énerves !

Je tentai de l'éviter et de continuer mon chemin mais il me bloquait le passage du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- C'est dans ma nature de faire des blagues déplacées et stupides voyons ! Arrête de tout prendre personnel ! Et puis… tant qu'à sortir ensemble, on pourrait au moins essayer de bien s'entendre…

- C'est entièrement de ta faute si c'est pas le cas ! Dès le début tu m'as provoqué !

- Mais voyons chéri, c'est dans ma nature d'être provocant !

- Et bien ta nature je l'aime pas vraiment !

- Je trouve que tu ne coopère pas beaucoup, Olivia.

- De toute façon, tout ce que tu veux c'est que je me mette à t'apprécier et que je ne veuille plus te laisser un mois après ! Et ensuite le serment que tu as fait ne fonctionnera plus puisque notre petit contrat sera terminer et c'est moi que tu plaqueras comme une grosse dinde ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

- MONSIEUR BLACK !

Le professeur Flitwick se tenait à l'entrée de sa classe du haut de son trois-quart de mètre, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tous vos camarades sont en classe alors à votre place j'irais les rejoindre si vous ne voulez pas de retenue samedi, au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Sirius pris le temps m'embrasser doucement, me fit un clin d'œil et entra dans sa classe en vitesse. Troublée par son changement d'attitude aussi rapide, je restai plantée la, le regard dans le vide.

- Et vous mademoiselle, si j'étais à votre place j'irais à mon cours au lieu de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Monsieur Black.

- Euh… oui, professeur.

Je réalisai à ce moment là toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties. J'étais énervée, contrariée, humiliée, enragée et… toute chamboulée. Finalement, peut-être que ce serait plus difficile que prévu résister au charme de Sirius… Il faudrait donc que j'évite d'être trop près de lui mais le hic, c'est qu'on sort supposément ensemble donc il faut bien qu'on soit proche ! Récapitulons : je sors avec Sirius Black à cause d'un contrat entre lui et moi mais ma sœur et ma meilleure amie sont convaincue que Sirius n'a rien vu venir et que c'est moi qui contrôle la situation. Je suis consciente que tenir un mois devant cet adonis sans broncher risque d'être difficile mais est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? Karine m'en voudrait à mort ! Après tout, il y a des mensonges qu'on dit uniquement pour protéger les gens qu'on aime…non ?

**Ah ! La coquine ! Ce chapitre la est comme un chapitre de transition si on veut parce que j'avais une super idée mais je voulais pas passer du coq à l'âne donc j'ai pris le tmeps d'écrire celui-ci ! REVIEWS ?**


End file.
